Wilson's Seven Sins
by Aquarius Seth
Summary: Wilson experiences all of the seven deadly sins in the course of a night over House when Dylan Crandall come back into town.
1. Surprises

"House, MD" Speculative Fiction

Owned by David Shore

Title: "Wilson's Seven Sins"

Author: Aquarius Seth

Disclaimers: I wish I could claim I sat during a boring movie and came up with these characters but I can't. Sorry folks; David Shore came up with the characters mentioned and I had NOTHING to do with that process. Mr. Shore then peddled the plot around and Fox Networks said, "Yes we'll air it on our networks!" I wasn't there for the peddling nor was I there when the contracts were signed and the ink dried. So I can't claim any ownership and quite frankly I DON'T want to. Writing scenes worthy of applause only comes once and again, Mr. Shore and other writers on the show have the talent and the right to write all the money making scenes. Again, I'm not involved in the process. I'm not making money off of this, Mr. Shore, Fox Networks, USA Networks, Heel-Toe Productions, Bad Hat Harry Productions and Z Shore Productions are the only ones allowed to make money off of these characters. Please notice how my handle is no where mentioned!

Rating: M for Mature content. There is going to be at least one kiss between two guys so if it's not your thing please skip this story, there is also AC,AL, possibly SSC and maybe V.

Author's Note: I think I need to forewarn my readers about the state of mind I'm currently in. Lately I've been on a spiritual writing path, okay honestly-I've had religious figures on my brain for at least a year and a half. Then over the past week I saw a program on the _History Channel_ about the _Seven Deadly Sins_ and this story stewed in my mind for days. Out of desperation I decided to write a short story with Wilson and House before I subjected my original characters to more torment than I already subject them to. So if it's not your thing please don't read. I'm going to avoid getting preachy; I'm just using the seven sins as a device to move the story along.

Oh I actually did my research for this one. D.B. Sweeny took the role of Dylan Crandall in episode #223 otherwise known as "Who's Your Daddy?" in season two. It aired on May 16, 2006 and was written by L. Kaplow and J. Mankiewia. The story was by C.M. Duncan and J. Mankiewia. For all the readers that just remember storylines, Crandall was House's band mate/friend and went to go see House after Crandall's supposed daughter Leona hallucinates on an airplane after Crandell finds her in New Orleans when doing his research on her grandfather. Thank you very much.

Word Count: 1,819

(Wilson, House) some Dylan Crandall

Chapter One: Surprises

House had tracked him down in Mrs. Gray's room and had waved two tickets in the air. He nodded once and continued his conversation with his patient. Unfortunately Mrs. Gray had noticed his odd nod during her chit-chat and had glanced towards House.

"Who is that?" She asked as she directed her still clear brown eyes back at him.

"Oh, it's House. He can wait a bit." He offered her a small smile and was grateful House had not barged into the room. He saw the skin around the corner of her eyes crinkle before he glanced down to see her smiling at him.

"Son, the young can never wait. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon so go out and see what your friend wants. Besides I'm tired of hearing myself talk-off with you so I can take a nap."

"If you need anything you can page a nurse and I'll be here in a heartbeat." He offered as he closed her chart.

"Sonny the only thing I'm going to be doing is napping. I don't need an audience for that. Shoo…have a good time where ever you two are going." She sighed as she closed her eyes and almost fell asleep immediately. Wilson glanced at the monitor and was satisfied with her vitals so he eased out of the room.

"Is everything okay?" House asked as he nodded towards Mrs. Gray.

"Yeah she's fine. It was a long day of PT for her. What's up?" He didn't dare bring up the unexpected restraint and patience House showed while he was in with a patient. It was-dare he admit it, sweet of him?

"I've got two tickets for the monster truck show, are you free tomorrow night?" He felt an unexpected wave of joy as he realized House was actually _trying_ to be in his life again. He was willing to take _anything_ House was willing to offer. _Anything_ was better than wondering what House was doing by himself over the weekend.

"I should be. What time is the show?"

"Eight."

"I'll be off at six; I'll drop by around seven. We'll grab a pizza and a few beers if you want."

"Pizza and beer afterwards, we'll get shitty parking if we get there after seven-thirty. Even the blue pass won't guarantee a good spot." _Blue pass,_ he sighed as they made their way back to the nurse's station. House glared at the new nurse and she ran off in the opposite direction.

"Stop scaring the staff House. If Cuddy didn't need Nurse Brenda to babysit you in Clinic I'd steal her just so you can stop tormenting the rookie staff in this department." Before he could finish his sentence House caught him by the tie and kissed him on the cheek.

He waited until House let him go to lift an eyebrow at the unexpected gesture. "We don't want them getting their hopes up do we _Wonder Boy_?" He favored House with an exasperated sigh and waited until House hobbled passed him to swat him lightly on the butt with Mrs. Gray's chart.

"I'll see you later." He said as House tried to glare at him but the smirking smile ruined the look.

House had surprised him by waiting in his office as Wilson walked in to drop off a few files of paperwork. He almost laughed when House's mouth twisted into a look of complete distain. "Don't tell me you're going to take those home with you are you?"

"Well either I do them tonight or I'll have to do them tomorrow night, your choice." Wilson was still trying to adjust to House's lighter mocking mood and it was harder than he would have ever expected it to be. He didn't quite understand why House was trying so hard to be…normal but he wasn't going to discourage it in any way. He would just have to figure out why as he went along.

"Holy hell, fine, take those abominations with you but we're watching _General Hospital_ while you're working on that shit."

"That's fine with me. Is your home lab growing new and exotic fungi or do you actually have edible food in the fridge?" He asked as they walked out of his office and down the hall to the elevators.

"You mean there really is no such thing as green eggs and ham?" House fringed shock as they got into the elevator. He groaned and listened quietly as House went on about being lied to as an innocent child and how Dr. Seuss should be sued for trauma.

They had reached the first floor and House was summoning up his playful rant all the while Wilson noticed some of hospital staff actually hiding small smiles behind their charts or trying to contain them if they were actually in conversations. A happy House was always a good sign. He winked at Nurse Brenda as House blocked her way as soon as their paths crossed.

"I've been waiting all day for our sexy romp in the cafeteria! Where have you been? Now I have to go home with Mr. Grumpy Pants and I'm not going to get any today!" House practically whined at her. She stole a quick look to the right and left before leaning towards House a little bit.

"Mom's mad she says I'm grounded for a week. She says it has to do with the amount of homework I haven't turned in. Can you talk to her for me?" Nurse Brenda batted her eyelashes playfully at House. House pretended to muse over it before he sighed dramatically.

"Sorry honey Mommy's going to find something horrible for me to do, like Clinic." Nurse Brenda pouted playfully. "But I'll take a rain check." They smiled as Nurse Brenda left to go rule her domain and they walked towards the front door.

"Hey G-man!" House paused and he noticed some guy trotting his way towards them. He paused and glanced at House for an explanation. While the guy caught his breath he gave House an air hug which House stood still for.

"Uh, Crandall what are you doing here?" House asked as Wilson directed his attention back to the new guy.

"I came up for a visit, Leona's off hanging out with some of her friends this week. School starts next week for her so I shot up here to see how you were doing." Wilson was dumbfounded. _House actually had a friend with a kid or was this guy dating a college girl?_ Crandall glanced at him and House got the message.

"Sorry Wilson, Crandall-Crandall, Wilson. We met in college." House offered.

"Are you off or what?" Crandall asked as House glanced back at Crandall.

"Yeah." Unwilling to make this conversation anymore uncomfortable for House Wilson decided to bow out.

"I'll bring the rest of the files later on. Nice meeting you Crandall." He said as he extended his hand. Crandall shook it and he noticed that the guy was still jumpy. It didn't make sense for someone to still be this wired, especially if you were looking for someone. He just hoped this guy wasn't on drugs. That's all he needed a junkie around House.

He had just made it to his car when he got a text message from House. It read: _I wasn't expecting to ever see him again. We're going for drinks at the nearest restaurant/bar around here. I promise you I won't touch the stuff and I'll be home A.S.A.P._ He sighed and felt his stomach tensing up, god. House didn't need to go cold turkey.

He hit the reply button and typed in: _Have a damned drink House be a normal human being for once. I'll be at your place doing your paperwork. Please eat something! Take your time-socialize damn it! If you get hammered call a damn cab and let me know so I can be ready with the guy's money. See you later._

House replied an okay as he rolled down the window to let the stale air out of the car. His stomach felt queasy and the fresh air did nothing whatsoever to settle it.

To Be Continued.


	2. Damned if you do, damned if you don

"House, MD" Speculative Fiction

Owner: David Shore; Fox and USA Networks; Bad Hat Harry, Z Shore and Heel-Toe Productions have all the rights.

Title: "Wilson's Seven Sins"

Author: Aquarius Seth

Disclaimers: I don't own these characters. No monetary profits are being made here, just keeping myself busy and sane. Thanks.

Rated M: AL, AC at the very least and m/m situations so you've been warned.

Word Count:

Chapter Two: Damned if you do, damned if you don't

(Wilson, House)

He had gone to House's apartment and let himself in. He dumped the files on the desk and frowned at how hot it was inside House's apartment. He found the AC/Heating box and moved the lever to high. As a refreshing blast of cool air hit his head he rolled up his sleeves and started to wash the dishes in the overburdened sink.

He knew House wasn't going to be back anytime soon so he figured he would clean up a little bit. Knowing House the bed hadn't been made in weeks. Not that House used to be lazy about it but doing all that extra walking back and forth discouraged House daily. Wilson washed, dried and put away all the dishes, made House's bed and collected the trash while waiting for House to get back. Not that he had gone over there with the intension of doing House's cleaning but it gave him something to do in order to stop checking his watch.

He had just gotten back inside from dumping the trash in the apartment dumpsters when he heard the last bit of House's bored _Go_ come from the answering machine.

"Hey House is Wilson with you?" Cuddy's voice drifted into the room. He rushed over to the phone and picked it up.

"Sorry Cuddy I was walking in, what's up?" He managed to rush out as he tried to find the off button to House's machine. He hit the button and glanced at House's message number, 54? Probably telemarketers and House went through his message when someone finally lets him know his machine is full.

"Can you come back in Mrs. Grey seems a bit out of sorts and you know she will not talk to Peterson."

"Sure I'll be right in. Give me about ten minutes to get there."

"Thanks Wilson."

"No problem." He found his key and left a note on the refrigerator telling House he had to go back in and he'd be back as soon as he could.

By the time he had gotten Mrs. Grey's medication back on track it was passed two in the morning. He was tempted to call House and tells him he was going to sleep on his couch in his office but he realized that House had not called him at all. Knowing House would call him a worry wart for driving all the way back to the apartment just to see him sprawled out on his bed, he decided he could live with the teasing as long as he knew House was okay. If House wasn't at home, Wilson would start calling his cell.

He was exhausted and he knew he had to go in again in a few hours. Luckily for him Peterson left him a message with the nursing staff saying he would cover Wilson's shift if he needed him to. The new nurse had taken it upon herself to call Peterson. He normally wouldn't have allowed her to do it but she was new. He would enlighten her later and hoped someone warned her about House.

House never took no for an answer and he would make her life a living hell if she did something like that to him. House, he smiled briefly and dragged himself back into his car to go home. He swung by the nearest multi-billion dollar fast food hamburger stand with the goofy looking red headed clown and got two burger combos to take home.

House wouldn't turn down free food even if it was late at night. He had begun grazing on his box of fries while he made his way back to House's place. There was a red Mustang parked in his spot. A bit annoyed he managed to find another spot a few slots over. He had gathered the bag and the drink holder and juggled it as he got out of his car.

It wasn't until he was almost at House's door that he realized the light in the living room was on. He frowned it wasn't like House to leave the light on. House would usually be looking up porn sites at this time of night or watching television in complete darkness. This unusual behavior had his stomach tensing again.

More than a bit concerned he detoured slightly to the curtain less window and peered underneath the lopsided blinds.

"So how's Leona?" He heard House's slurred voice ask. Wilson moved closer and noticed that House and Crandall were sitting on the sofa with drinks in their hands.

"She's a great kid, busy but then aren't we all?" He watched as Crandall slid a bit closer to House than Wilson deemed necessary. "Are you drunk G-man?" Crandall asked.

"Yep."

"You're kidding me right? You've had what a beer and not even half a glass of bourbon. Where's the guy that could drink me under the table?"

"He died years ago. I'm on medication so I've lowered my intake."

_Maybe he was being overly sensitive but House's lie hurt. House didn't stop drinking so much because of the pills. Wilson was not going to allow himself to linger on the 'died years ago' part. He would be grieving all night if he did._

"Are you seeing someone G-man?" His fingers tightened around the carrier as he noticed Crandall moving closer towards House.

"Yeah, she's got a body on her. All T and A, you know." House's words were mumbled but he noticed how House's fingers had clenched around the glass he was holding. Hopefully House's 'buddy' Crandall didn't notice. Wilson watched as Crandall leaned in even closer with a knowing smile on his face.

"Don't tell me your banging your boss. Don't blame you she's a hot little number." Wilson never heard the carrier snap in half as Crandall's fingers toyed with House's ear. He didn't feel the soda splash all over his shoes as Crandall turned House's face towards his.


	3. Hand baskets

"House, MD" Speculative Fiction

Owner David Shore

Title: "Wilson's Seven Sins"

Author: Aquarius Seth

Disclaimers: I don't own these characters and I'm making squat off of all the stories I've ever published! Mr. Shore has all the rights, Fox and USA Networks own the distributing rights and Heel-Toe/Bad Hat Harry/Z Shore Productions own all the other rights and these guys are the only ones making money!

Rating: M for AL, AC and SSC that's just a general guideline to what's in store. So if you're underage I'll see you later! Oops, the scene made it through with unprotected sex; I don't have go on about the merits of having safe sex do I?

A/N: If it stinks let me know- I've done what I hate doing the most in the actual writing process. I've gone straight from my head to computer and that is always dangerous for me. Hopefully I'm getting better at it but the only way I'm going to know is if someone is polite enough to tell me it stinks! To be perfectly honest with you all, I'm only doing this story to figure out how to use the chapter option in the publishing section. Seriously.-A. Seth

Oh a brief list of the seven deadly sins: Lust, Envy, Anger, Gluttony, Sloth, Greed and Pride.

Word Count: 2,728

(Wilson/ House)

Chapter Three: Hand baskets

Wilson felt like a peeking Tom standing outside of House's apartment watching. An ignorable sense of dirtiness made his shoulder and neck muscles tighten up but the feeling was smothered by the rage that was rolling through his entire body like a river of lava.

He watched helplessly as Crandall lowered his head and….

His legs felt numb suddenly and he glanced down to realize he had locked his knees. Right before he could bend his knees to get some circulation going he heard a moan come from inside the apartment. Unable to help himself he riveted his attention back to the window.

By this time Crandall had managed to slant himself over House and had House pinned to the sofa. From his angle he couldn't tell if House was holding onto Crandall or trying to push the heavier man off of him. He cursed his knees when he heard an all too familiar gasp of genuine pain. He quickly glanced down to House's right thigh and realized that Crandall was using House's thigh to steady himself.

That did it.

He forced his knees to move as his fingers unconsciously found the apartment key. He didn't even bother knocking as he began unlocking the door. He heard someone moving inside and it only pissed him off further. He shoved the door open and zeroed in on the sofa.

House was halfway up the back of the couch with his hands clenching around his right thigh. His eyes narrowed as he looked to the left a little more to see Crandall staring stupidly at him while trying to catch his breath.

"If I ever see you again I'll fucking kill you." He warned through clenched teeth as he walked into the apartment. He turned his attention back to House and noticed that House was trying to find a way to move his leg without hurting himself more. He focused his attention to the stiffness of House's leg muscle and realized that it was cramping up on him. "Is it a cramp?" He practically sneered at his best friend. He watched as House nodded ever so slightly and continued to stranglehold the muscle in question. "Good." He said as Crandall finally managed to make back to House's side.

"He's in pain and you're supposedly his best friend? G-man what kind of friends do you have nowadays?" The coppery taste of blood burst into his mouth as Crandall reached out to help House.

Without another word he rushed into the living room and grabbed blindly at Crandall. He pulled Crandall off of House and shoved the idiot towards the door.

"Hey you son-of-a…." Crandall started but as the older man turned to confront him-whatever resistant he had left abandoned him at that instant. Without another word of warning Wilson's fist connected with the other's man's right cheek. He felt an immense sense of gratification at the sound of bone hitting bone. So much he would have traded his soul to the devil just to do it again.

As Crandall tried to orient himself, Wilson calmly shoved the guy out the door and locked it behind him. With that annoying distraction out of the way he focused his attention back to the man slumped over on the couch.

House still had a death grip on his thigh with his right hand and was struggling with his left hand to find his pills. Wilson swallowed some blood tainted saliva and felt his muscles spasm when he heard that familiar jingle of pills being jostled around.

"Don't you dare." He warned as House stopped and looked at him. He clearly read the pain in House's expression. "If I so much as breathe on your leg you're reaching for those fucking pills. That asshole can put his body weight on your leg though? Was he that fucking good that he was able to do that?" He lashed out as he made his way back towards House.

"I was trying to break free." House tried to explain but had stopped trying to get his medication.

Unable to stop himself from acting on his anger, Wilson pulled House up.

"Try harder next time asshole!" He seethed at his lover and felt his stomach roll as he smelled Crandall on House's clothes. "God you reek! Get into the shower!" He latched onto House's left bicep and dragged the limping man down the hall and into the bathroom. He said nothing as he let House go and started the showerhead. Normally he would run the bath and let House soak his muscles but if he didn't get Crandall's stench off of House soon, he would be extremely tempted to track the moron down just to punch him again.

House's movements caught his attention as he realized House was actually going to put his dirty clothes in the laundry basket. Normally he would be on cloud nine if House actually did that but not this time. All he could think about was Crandall's BO all over their clothes.

"Trash all of it. I'll never get the man's BO out of the laundry basket and the other clothes. We'll have to go shopping to buy all new clothes." House didn't say anything but he did as Wilson had asked and left the offensive clothing in a small pile near the door. Wilson found it difficult to swallow as a naked House shuffled on past him and into the hot water stream from above him.

House had turned into the water so all he was able to see was House's still perfect ass and the firm thigh and calf of his left leg. A single drop of water had caught his attention as it slowly slid down from House's hair down his spine and pooled briefly at House's pelvis dip before sliding on down his ass.

Without even thinking about asking for permission, much less remembering that he was still fully dressed he reached for House's hips and turned House so House's back was directly in front of him. He moved his mouth towards the droplet's path and slowly folded and unfolded his body as he pressed his tongue against the fading water streak and followed its path back up House's body.

When he heard House gasp and felt House tremble in his hands he felt an overwhelming need to reclaim what was his even if House thought otherwise. He never heard himself whimper into House's neck as House turned around and pulled his body flush against wet clothes.

He never heard the keys hit the opposite wall of the shower he only felt House pulling at his wallet. "I'm sorry I don't think I have a condom in there." His ever increasing foggy brain managed to surface long enough to explain but his brain went back under when House slanted his mouth over his.

For a few dangerous moments his mind simply clicked off and he felt his dick stirring to a more arousal friendly state of being. He whimpered into House's mouth as he felt the older man ever clever hands slide over his ass. All he could do was feel the warm tingling sensations it sent up his spine.

"Oh God." He managed to whisper as he broke off the kiss.

"God isn't here." House replied as their mouths met yet again in a ravenous kiss.

If God was there or not, faded from his mind as House leaned back against the shower wall and he went further into the cascading water between them. He felt the sharp stab of the hot water as it rained over his head, shoulder and back but he had more important things to think about, like hearing House whimper.

He ripped his mouth free as he pinned House's shoulders against the tile. He glanced up for a moment and focused on those blue eyes. They were peeking out from nearly closed eyelids but they were bright with need. Feeling proud of himself for being able to turn Dr. Jekyll into Hyde was enough to make him want to surrender to whatever Mr. Hyde had in mind, almost.

He had been thinking about tormenting House by slowly easing his way down his neck and licking House's nipples, which he knew didn't do anything for House but it did slow things down a bit as House always let Wilson take his time there. He had never rushed Wilson passed the nipple teasing stage. Wilson figured House thought it was a small detour he had to endure to get to the main event. Who was he to argue?

This time he didn't want to spend any time anywhere that wasn't necessary. He sucked up some water into his mouth and swished it around before he spit it against the bathroom wall. It had come out clean, that was all he needed.

He dragged his tongue down House's chest and settled back onto his calves. House lifted his right leg enough for Wilson to slide underneath it. While House shifted around to adjust to the angle Wilson brought both hands up to House's hips and pushed them flat against the shower wall.

He was going to swallow House down when a small nagging doubt surfaced in his lust filled brain.

"Are you mine, House?" He asked as he felt House gently graze his nose with his cock as a gesture of agreement. Those cloudy blue eyes opened up but could not focus for a few moments.

"Always," House breathed heavily and that was all Wilson needed.

Wilson's brain was safely cocooned in a fog of lust and his body was the one in relentless control. It was not until after they had both climax and were trying to catch their breaths in the bathtub that his body relented long enough to let his brain process what had happened.

He had to close his eyes to let the fresh memories linger in his mind a little bit longer.

Wilson had indeed swallowed House down and had managed to make House come once even though House had been trying to slow things down. He had been determined to control the entire tryst and he had successes. He had then slipped his right shoulder underneath House's left thigh and held him there with his right hand as his left thumb toyed with the small patch of skin between House's balls and his ass. He had put his mouth to work and had begun to slowly roll House's balls over and under his suddenly heavy tongue. An occasional moan would reach his ears but all he really heard was the roaring of the blood in his ears and the water falling.

Being enslaved by his lust, he lifted House up a little more and was able to maneuver enough to see House's opening. He had never rimmed House before but it seemed like the perfect time to try it out. He gently touched House's right cheek with his tongue as to try to warn House, even if it was only a token gesture. He heard House draw in a ragged breath but when House didn't move to stop him he figured he had House's permission. He pressed his tongue flat against House's opening and felt House shudder over him. He gently traced his tongue around the pinched skin around him and slowly eased his tongue inside.

He had taken his time tonguing House giving his cock enough time to become demanding. With a surprising moan he had managed to break free and glance up to a shivering House. House's eyes opened and they meet briefly before House gave him the smallest of nods.

With moves that would make any gymnast coach proud he had finally managed to slide inside House.

He couldn't even begin to put into words what that experience was like. To feel House's body clench around him was almost spiritual.

"When did you become that limber?" House's voice startled him out of his mental ravine.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." He quirked as he enjoyed the fact that House was curled up on top of him.

"I see." Long moments later, House continued. "You know we should probably get out of here. The water is going to get cold soon and I swear if I hear my neighbor banging on the floor one more time I'm going to run him over with my bike tomorrow morning." He had not heard the neighbor banging the floor at all.

"Yeah right you never get up before nine anyways."

"I would make an exception." He studied House's expression and knew House wasn't kidding.

"I'm starving do you have any ice cream?" He asked as House shut off the water and carefully eased out of the tub.

"Not only do I have cherry jubilee I also have the only whip cream a bachelor should have."

"Spray canned?" Wilson groaned as House smiled devilishly at him.

"Is there any other? I'll be waiting for you in the bedroom."

B y the time he had managed to get out of the tub and strip his soaking wet clothes off, he had already seen his keys and his wallet on the floor. He was on his way to pick them up when a movement caught his eye.

House was leaning against his bedroom door and slowly licking a dollop of the whipping foam off his index finger. House smiled knowingly at him while batting innocent-fringed eyes at him. Everything else was forgotten as he took the blatant bait and they tumbled into House's bedroom.

Afterwards they lay in a sticky mess of melted or melting whipped topping and semen as they cuddled up with House draped halfway over his right side.

"This is gross you know." He commented even as he snuggled even closer into House.

"Yeah but it was fun. I knew my Wonder Boy wouldn't fail me."

"Wonder Boy my ass."

"And what a fine ass it is too."

"Shut up House."

"Just for that you're making breakfast tomorrow morning." House said in a playful angry tone.

"As if you ever cook," Wilson sighed.

"Hey I made dessert!" House sighed in his defense.

"I thought you were the dessert." Wilson muttered.

"See all my hard work and you don't even appreciate it!" Housed huffed. "Ungrateful."

"Love you House, good night."

"Macadamia nut pancakes tomorrow morning." That was the last thing he heard House say as he slipped into a peaceful sleep.

The End.

I think I've got all the seven sins in one scene but I can't edit this any further so if I missed one I apologize. I had to reign myself in on this one, I forgot this was actually going to have to pass monitors somewhere so I really edited this one down. I didn't want to but I don't want to go to the adult fiction site for this. I would hate to have to fill out more sign up forms. That in itself should be a sin. Thanks for reading!-Aquarius Seth


End file.
